


Cheesy love story

by Theslimiestcola



Category: Radioactive Chicken Heads (Band)
Genre: Cheese, Epic Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslimiestcola/pseuds/Theslimiestcola
Summary: .......cheese.......





	Cheesy love story

Pastafarian was sitting on the couch, playing around with his guitar before something caught his attention. Not just something, but _someone._ Nuke Boy was sitting across from him, eating some shredded cheese that he stole from walmart a couple days ago. _What a man._ Pastafarian put his guitar down and stared lovingly at Nuke Boy.

“Hey, Nuke,” Pasta said, trying to get his attention. Nuke Boy paused from eating another good sized handful of shredded cheese to look at Pastafarian. “Yeah?”

Pasta stood up and leaned over to place his hand on Nuke Boy’s thigh. He slowly ran his hand up his leg and stopped once he got to his hip. Nuke Boy started turning red and placed the bag of cheese on the floor. He grabbed Pasta’s shirt and pulled him in closer. “We’re home alone, right?” Nuke Boy asked as Pasta kissed his neck. “Yeah, I think so,” he replied.

He sat down and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Nuke Boy on top of him as he laid down. Pasta slid his hand into Nuke’s back pocket and paused. “Bro, do... do you have cheese in your pocket?”

Nuke Boy sat up, reaching into his back pocket. “Huh.. I guess I do..”

“...Why though...”

Nuke Boy shrugged.

“........Wait, what were we doing again?” Pasta asked. Nuke Boy sat up and reached down to grab his bag of shredded cheese. “I don’t remember.”

Nuke Boy shared the rest of his shredded cheese with Pastafarian.


End file.
